Dark Horse
"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The dance style is a cross between futuristic and Egyptian. The routine is performed by a trio of a 3 women. During the chorus, the backup dancers turn males. =P1/P3= The backup dancers, P1 ''' and '''P3, begin as female cat dancers similar to the music video. Their skin is reddish brown and they wear light blue tops and skirts with dark blue and gold highlights. Their hair is dark blue cut in a bob style having and ombre effect changing to light blue. =P2= P2 is a woman. She has blue hair with red highlights, an Egyptian crown colored in the shades of the outfit, a red like bra shaped top, a blue long skirt with no fabric on front and a big red design, tied with gold chains like a belt. As for footwear, she has gold bejeweled sandals with heels on. During the chorus, she is in a golden bodysuit bejeweled with decorations. During the bridge she has the same outfit as in the verses, but with a black skin and neon outlines. Background The background seems to have come from the music video. There's a red carpet within a sand fortress and it takes place within a desert. During the chorus, pyramids appear with a color blue in the top and bottom of a pyramid in a dark sky in the background. Gold Moves =Classic= There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Cross your arms over your chest and then shake your head during the line. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. =Mashup= The song has a mashup with gold moves, and there are 3: Gold Move 1 and 2: Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) Gold Move 3: Cross your arms over your chest, and then shake your head. (Dark Horse P2) Mashup Dark Horse has a mashup that was seen in the game files of Just Dance Hits. =Dancers= GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. - Dark Horse (P2) - Burn - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - Iko Iko - Where Have You Been (Extreme) - Burn - Where Have You Been (Classic) - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) GM#1 - Where Have You Been (Extreme) - All I Want for Christmas Is You - Iko Iko - Where Have You Been (Extreme) - Burn - Where Have You Been (Classic) - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) GM#2 - Fatima - Iko Iko - Where Have You Been - Dark Horse GM#3(P2) Trivia - Dark Horse is the eleventh song by Katy Perry in the series. - This song was not in Just Dance Unlimited or Just Dance Now, so this song is in Just Dance Hits. - The mashup was in some of the Just Dance Hits videos, including the gameplay of this song in Just Dance Hits.